ღ Diabolik Lovers: Breath of Life ღ
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: It has been a month since Minori Komori, and her twin sister ,Yui, has lived at the Sakamaki Mansion. They had been lucky enough to not have any of the brothers drink their blood, but their luck is just about to die out. When one day, they meet the Mukami brothers. Fears soon turns into attractions. Lust turns into jealousy and love. Can they escape from this madness?


**A/N: **My friend is leaving today for Mexico. WAAHHH! I don't want her to go! I'm going to miss her so much;A; Lol even though she'll come back for Easter, but still. It won't be the same without her:( *sighs*... Well on the other note, tomorrow I will start writing Diabolik Lovers: The Twin Brides chapter. Since I will come home finally, and get on my computer where it is stored. So far, I have two stories that I am working on.

As you can see this is the new story. While I was visiting my friend, she gaved me an idea. So I decided to start a story of the Mukami brothers! I mentioned before I was going to do this, and here you go! Just like my other story, this will include Minori. Enjoy!:)

**Pairings:** Don't know yet.

**Rating: **T-M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**ღ Diabolik Lovers: Breath of Life ღ**

**-**_Chapter 1: Mukami Brothers-_

It has been a month since my twin sister, Yui, and I have lived here at the Sakamaki mansion. We were forced to live here with these six brothers, since our father was sent overseas to work, and we had no where to stay. The church said this place was our new home. Who would have thought our home will be a vampire's den.

That's right. I said it. This place is a vampire's den. The Sakamaki's brothers are vampires. We tried to escape, but to no avail. We force to live here with the brothers. Since we had no choice, we learned some few things about the brothers. The oldest of the brothers goes: Shu, Reiji, Laito, Kanato, Ayato, and Subaru. They're not fully related by blood. The brothers have different mothers. Shu and Reiji shared the same mother. The triplets: Laito, Kanato, and Ayato shared another mother. While Subaru is the only one with a mother. It's weird to have siblings from different parents... I can never understand how that feels.

Yui and I may be twins and all, but our bond is a lot stronger then these brothers. They would constantly bicker, and once in a while they would get along. Though these brothers aren't all sunshine, and rainbows. No, they are all total asses. Though I can't say I blame them since they are vampires, and we are nothing, but food to them.

Thank god, they haven't drank our blood yet. Yui and I have been careful to not let any of these brothers drink our blood. We're still trying to escape this place, and find out why our father isn't our father. We've found out we have been adopted, by a diary of our father in a hidden room in the Sakamaki's mansion.

How could our father not be our father?

All our life we know him as our father. He told us, our mother died during childbirth. That we look so much like her, well Yui mostly since she's the girly-girl.

That is one of the main reason why Yui and I have never escape yet. We are still trying to piece everything together. Like why we came here. Why did the brothers call us the sacrificial brides? So many questions, and we need the answers.

I sighed as I finished putting on my school uniform. I hate wearing this skirt, but Reiji demands that I should dress like a proper lady, and if I don't... I'll be punished.

Yui and I force to go a night school with the Sakamaki brothers. At first it was rough, but we got use to it over time. Well I did, since I like to stay up most of the night, and prefer to sleep during the day.

I looked in the mirror, and my eyes narrowed at the fact that my blonde hair is getting longer. Might have to cut it soon. I really don't like my pink eyes. I wouldn't mind having blue eyes like Shu. Yui said I shouldn't say that, I might encourage Shu to bite me. Pft! As if.

Yui is the older twin, but people often mistake me the oldest. That's not the only thing they mistake me for. I get often mistaken for as a boy. I don't blame them, since my hair is short, and that it only ends below my ears. My bangs are parted to the right side of my face. I prefer to wear boy clothes, since they are more comfortable than girls'. That earned me a lot of scolding from the church.

Also my personality did as well. My father will always scold me while Yui will shake her head. It's amazing how much we look alike, but yet we're so opposite. It's amazing, but yet weird...

I looked outside my window to see the limousine pulling up in the driveway. I better hurried, or I'll be scolded by Reiji. Another day at that vampire school. I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door. Unaware, things for Yui and me will get a lot more stranger... Pushing us further in this web we were stuck in...

* * *

"M-Minori, I don't think that's right."

I ignored my sister, and continue to pour whatever ingredient that seems to catch my eye. Food prep class is not my style. I don't like cooking, but I like eating food.

The teacher didn't say what specific food we had to make. She said something sweet, and then she left. Laito took off to flirt with some girls in the class. Ayato is forcing Yui to make takoyaki. Kanato is making some kind of cake, and me... I think I'm making... cupcakes?

I honestly don't know what I am doing.

Ayato leaned forward to sniff, and a frown appear on his face. "It reeks. Girly boy, you obviously don't know how to bake. What kind of cake are you making for Your Truly?" He demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Who said I making a cake for you? I was making it for myself, and who even said I was making a cake."

"Then what the hell are you making?"

"... I don't know, umm cupcakes."

Yui put her finger in the bowl, and scoop up some of the mysterious mixture I made. She put it in her mouth, and started to gagged. "It tastes gross."

I jerk the bowl away from her. "Thanks sister, I think I did a good job." I sighed. "Who am I kidding, I suck at cooking."

Ayato laughed at me. "You obviously suck at everything-"

He didn't finished what he was saying, when I threw the bowl at his face. All of the mixture was over his face. I smiled as I watch Ayato's shock and disgusted face turned to anger within seconds. Piss that I did something like that to someone high and mighty as him. Yui's face turned pale with fear.

Before Ayato could say anything to me, I grabbed Yui's hand and ran out of the room with her. We continue to run until we were at the courtyard of the school. At least this is far away from Ayato for now. He's mad at me, and I don't regret what I did.

"Minori are you crazy! Ayato-kun is going kill you!" I rolled my eyes, and merely scoffed at Yui's words.

"As if, they need their cattle alive." I said as I sat down on the bench near the school. "He's seriously starting to annoyed me with that hot-headed attitude of his."

"Ayato-kun ain't all that bad..."

I scoffed. "Sure, and so is the rest of the brothers..." I sneered. I hate it how Yui thinks these brothers are good, and not monsters. They're vampires, and will always be vampires. "You can go back to _'Yours Truly'_. Ayato is only mad at me. Knowing the idiot, he'll get mad at you if you don't make his takoyaki."

Yui stared at me hesitantly. "Minori-"

"I'll be fine, we haven't been bitten yet, and still holding onto our record." I waved at her. "Just go, otherwise you'll piss me off."

Yui sighed, and walked back inside the school.

It has been a month since we start living with these vampires. I don't know much longer I can hold it. Sure I'm getting use to living with them, but I can't get use to idea that any moment they could drink our blood at any time. It's a scary thought to think about.

What's more scary that these brothers are slowly growing on me. Where I am almost starting to think they could be... different... Sure, they are different how we first met, but they are vampires. We're just food to them.

Vampire's food...

"We will escape..." I muttered to myself. I get up and start heading towards the school. Reiji will be piss if I don't go to my classes, but I think I should go hang in the gym since English is not my favorite subject. I laugh softly, Reiji is not the boss of me. He thinks he's the man of the house, but he's not.

I continue to walk until suddenly I felt an eerie feeling that I was being followed. You know that feeling like someone was watching. I turned around to see a guy, couple of yards away walking towards me.

This guy look taller than me. He has messy dark blonde hair. His hair tied up in a pony tail with a bang and some strands hanging out from the back. His eyes looked like an orange color. He is wearing a black sweater with a white shirt underneath with black pants and black shoes. His sweat is barely on him, the right shoulder is slouched down.

The guy looked up at me. "Hey, you there girl!" I looked around me. Is he talking to me? "Yes, you! The one who is in front of me!" So he is talking about me. "Yes, you... I'm-hey!"

I turned around and kept walking. He's probably a vampire, and the Sakamaki vampires are the only vampires I can deal with.

"I am calling you! Are you listening?"

I didn't answer him. If I did, I'll only encouraged him.

I hear him sigh behind me. "Seriously, this is tiring. If it weren't for his order I wouldn't be doing this troublesome shit."

I heard his footsteps loud behind me, and turned around to see him right behind me. How did he-The guy put his hand on my shoulder, and frowned down at me in annoyance.

"Don't make me do something troublesome." He said as his grip tighten.

"Hey let go of me!" I struggled to push him away, but it was futile. I didn't even budge him a bit. This made the guy laugh.

"What is that with dumbass look? Haa? No matter how you look at it, what is up with that suspicious look?"

Seriously who is this guy?

"Haa? Who I am? Who cares about that? Such a hassle..."

Suddenly I felt myself lifted in the air, and throw over his shoulder. What the hell?!

"Oi! Let me go!" I yelled as I started to struggled. The guy turned around and started walking to the opposite direction of the school.

"Wow, you're light!" He said in amazement. "I thought you would be all fat since you don't act like a girl at all, and more like a pig."

"Shut up! Just put me down!" I hit the side of his head. Where the hell is this guy taking me?

The guy didn't flinch, but sighed. "So boring..." His hand on my waist tighten to the point where it started to hurt."Oi, oi, don't struggle. Do you want to be thrown to the ground?" He said in stern voice. "Would you rather have me dragged you by that short hair of yours?"

I didn't answer. His warning obviously made me stop struggling. There is no way in hell I will be dragged by my hair. The guy burst our laughing, he knew his comment made me scared.

"Just joking! You don't want right? So don't struggle." The guy set me down, and grabbed my arm. He pulled me towards him where he as glaring down at me. "You can understand when you see me right? That fighting back is useless. You are not a person who can take me on."

I glared at him in silence.

The guy chuckle. "Be a good girl, boy, or whatever you call yourself, and follow me." He said as he held his grip on my arm and started to dragged me until I started to walk with him. I honestly don't know what's going on.

"...Where are you taking me?" I asked. Sure I was scared, but this guy obviously isn't going to hurt me... yet...

"Someplace..."

I rolled my eyes. "Dick..." I muttered.

"Yuma."

"What?"

The guy looked down at me with a smirk. "It's Yuma Mukami, Minori. "

"How do you know my name?" The guy chuckled, well Yuma.

"Opps, better keep my mouth shut. Ruki will be pissed at me, if I spilled more than I should. Wouldn't want him on my case again." He said. Who's Ruki-Yuma press his hand on my forehead. Before I could react, I felt my body begin to drift off to slumber. My eyes slowly close, and I fell to the ground only to be caught by Yuma. "Ha, this is, how you call it, a very easy job isn't it…"

That was all I've heard until I was embraced by darkness.

* * *

"Minori..."

No.

"Minori..."

I felt my shoulder being pushed.

No... five more minutes...

"Minori..."

I felt my shoulder being pushed even more as my body begin to felt more awake. I opened my eyes to see Yui staring down at me in concern. "Yui?"

I sat up and looked around us. We were in a bedroom, one that neither of us ever seen before. It's not Yui's or mine's, so who is?

"Where are we?" I asked.

Yui shook her head. "I don't know... Last I remember, I was taken by a boy named Azusa."

"Azusa?" Then my eyes widen when I remember, that guy named Yuma took me away. "Are you sure it wasn't Yuma?"

"Yuma?"

I nodded. "That's the name of guy who took me." Yui shook her head. I put my hand underneath my chin. It doesn't make sense. If this Azusa, and Yuma kidnapped the both of us. Why did they? "Why did they took us? And where are we?"

Yui walked towards a window and looks out. "I'm guessing we're inside their home. I wonder if Ayato-kun and the others know we're gone."

Probably, since their food is gone. They are probably out looking for us.

"What do they want with us?" I said.

"Why you ask? It can't be helped that you two are in a place you don't know. It is only natural that you would feel afraid or uneasy." Yui and I turned to look at a guy that look a year older than us.

I won't deny it. This guy looks handsome. He does have a beautiful face. He has curly blond hair with his bangs covering the top right side of his face. His eyes seem to be blue, a lighter color of Shu's eyes color. He has bracelets on his wrists, and the outfit he is wearing... It looks like what an idol would wear. This guy must care about his looks.

I frowned at him. "Who are you." It was a question. It was a demanded.

The guy laugh. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything in detail to you." He points at himself. "I am Kou Mukami. I'm sure you two have met my other two brothers, Yuma and Azusa. You two lovely ladies are in our humble home, the Mukami Mansion. This room, is a guest room that will soon be yours."

"What?" Yui said.

Kou laugh softly at Yui's face, and smiled. "Such a gentle face you have. The reason you two are here... hmmm." He press his index finger on the side of his cheek, and gently tap it. "Well there are many reasons, but one of the reasons is that you are a likable human. Can you understand that much?"

"How's that?" I asked.

Kou smirked. "You might not see it but, you two are special existences to our kind." He said. We are special? How's that? "Furthermore, you can understand that much right? Because you both have changed those Sakamakis."

Yui and I stared at Kou in confusion. We changed the Sakamaki brothers? Sure they're a little different, but they're still bastards.

"We didn't changed them. They seem the same as they were when we first met them." I said as I frowned at him.

"Eh? Aaah I see, I see." Kou laugh softly. "Sorry I misunderstood. You two are the Sakamaki brothers food aren't you?"

I frowned at him even more as he laughs.

"Ahh, you don't have to look all that annoyed. It is the truth after all. Also I only have interest in you because of that. Isn't that a good thing?"

"No." I said sternly.

Suddenly the door open in comes Yuma, and... a boy. This boy has grey colored eyes and dark gray hair with lighter gray tips. The longest point in his hair reaches down to his chin, with long bangs that go right past his eyes. The bangs are parted with one piece in the middle and the rest on the either side of his head. In the back of his hair, right on his neck, he has his hair cut straight. The rest of it looks messy and curly.

He has a pale complexion, with a noticeable scar on the bridge of his nose along with one on the lower bottoms of this left cheek and on the back of his neck as well. He is wearing a sweater type outfit. On both of his arms, he is wearing a bandage wrap. He also has one around his neck

This boy looked sad, and he has a childish face kind of like Kanato.

"That's Azusa." Yui whispered to me.

Yuma glared at Kou, he put his hands behind his head. "Kou, you said enough. Say anymore, Ruki will be pissed."

Kou laugh softly." Aaaah, yes…. hmmmm, but is it okay to tell? Ruki-kun will get angry if I do and it is a pain if he gets angry. If I don't, he'll still tell. What shall we do?"

"Ruki don't like to share. He'll be very angry with us, if we hurt these two... Though I would like to have at least one of these two..." Azusa said in a timid voice.

Kou laughs. "Already clingy with them, Azusa. If you pick one, I guess I can have the other one."

"As if any of you freaks will have us." I finally said something. The three brothers turned to look at me. I glared at them even more. They dare to kidnap us, so they keep us as pets. "You don't even know what you're dealing with. If the Sakamaki brothers find out, they'll come for us."

I didn't want to say that, but it is true. As much as I don't like the Sakamaki brothers that much, they're Yui and I's only hope to be saved by these other vampires. Then again, we would be held captive by them. Though I wouldn't mind since these brothers are more scary the others...

Kou laughs. "Of course they'll come for you. You are both precious to them, so that is why we took you, also Ruki says." He said. Seriously who is this Ruki? Kou smiled at Yui and me. "But why and where are you two special, is something that I want to find out."

I was about to say something until the door opened. In comes another person. This person is a guy, and he looks to be the oldest out of all of the guys in this room. He seems to be the tallest as well.

This guy has ruffled, short hair colored with black on top and white on the edges. He has grayish-blue eyes. He looks a little like Shu, just a smidege. He is wearing a grey jacket with a long sleeve black shirt underneath. He is also wearing black pants and a brown belt, with a black web-like necklace around his neck.

Is this Ruki?

The guy smiled at us. I couldn't help, but shuddered at his smiled. It was a smile of approval. "Ah, good work until now, Kou, Yuuma, Azusa. You all can go back to your rooms now. Leave this to me." He said.

Kou, Yuma, and Azusa left the room without saying anything to the guy. Is he their leader of this kidnapping group?

The guy look back at us. Yui was the first to speak. "W-Who are you?"

"You are asking me for my name? Hmm, well, it is all right if I tell you. You have a right to know your master's name." He said pridefully. Master? "I am Ruki Mukami, I am, like the other three men that brought you here, a vampire. Well, even so, I don't want to be grouped together with them."

Aren't they his brothers?

"The ones who brought you here were my younger brothers. Until you were brought here I haven't done anything. Isn't that right?" He said with a smiled. "When I tell you only this you can understand right-"

"What do you want with us?" I said as I interrupted him.

Ruki's smile widen. "Hmm, what was that? The reason why are here? Hmpf, that is something I will not tell you."

I glared at him while I felt Yui's hand on my shoulder to calm me down. She knows I was going to do something rash. This guy must have notice when he started to chuckle.

"When you are asking for something, fix up that attitude first. When you request something for someone, what should you do? You ask politely. You have learnt that in school right?"

"Y-Yes..." Yui answered.

Ruki smiled with approval. "Nice attitude, you must be the smart twin." He turns to look at me. "A bad study, a bad attitude, you are a human with lots of pride… The dumb twin to be put at it. You need be discipline... and to learned how dress like a woman at least."

I glared at him. "What do you want with us?"

"What do I want indeed? So many question you have to ask, but you will get none answered. Is that any a polite way to ask your master?" Ruki asked with a smile. Master? "They obviously didn't discipline you two any further."

"They?"

"Who else but the Sakamakis. You were their livestock, but now ours. After all, a livestock is only livestock. There is no other meaning to you than that. You are a pitiful, boring, and a comfortable being." He said.

Yui frowned at him. "They'll come for us." She said. I wasn't surprise Yui was getting angry at him. This guy... is no joke.

Ruki chuckled. "So the gentle one bites back. Look at it this way. Ever since you two came here you haven't obeyed to a single thing. Right now, are you satisfied with the Sakamakis and their treatments? I don't see you run back there though, even if you did, you will still be livestock. No, you will be only livestock. Or is it they treated you gently too?"

I stared at him confused. "What are you getting at?"

Ruki smiles at me. "Seriously, if it is true that they did, then it is obvious that things are like this now. Why did they treated you with care?" He asked. Yui and I look at each other. We always wondered that, but- "Why do you think they treated you with care? Aah, wherever and whatever would they treat a sufferable woman so. The Sakamakis see you as a special being, Maybe the reason they treated you with care is, as I thought, you hide a certain type of secret right?"

"A secret?" Yui said in a confused voice. Ruki smile widen even more, to the point where he showed his fangs. I couldn't help, but shudder at the sight of it.

"Let's say your blood has something to do with the secret." He says as he gets up and walk towards the door. "I'll be back, so don't try anything stupid."

Ruki leaves the room, leaving Yui and me completely alone. Is that why they kidnapped us? They want our blood...

Yui shook her head. "We need to get out of here." I shook my head in an agreement. "But h-how? Should we wait until Ayato-kun and the others come?"

I looked towards the door where the Mukami brothers left. "No... if they do come, it would already be too late. We need to think fast..." I said. But what can we do to four vampires? There's nothing we can do, but give up. Yui and I refuse to give up.

Sure we may be caught by a different vampire family, but it's the same as before. So it's no different to not give up. We will escape these Mukami brothers.

"We need find a way out of this house first."

* * *

**A/N: **Please forgive me if I made the Mukami brothers OOC. I tried my best to make them not be. I haven't played the More Blood game yet, so forgive me;A;

Now I'm going to ask you guys; who do you want to be paired up with the Mukami brothers? Also the Sakamaki brothers as well.

Review and I'll see all of you next time:)


End file.
